


Time's Up.

by queenievon



Category: Pottersworld RPG
Genre: Bets, Control, F/F, F/M, Haunted House, M/M, Murder, Mystery, apollo just wants to hold someones hand, chance is an asshole, charlie just wants to hold his boyfriends bicep, dares, game, genghis' ringtone is of farm animals, haneul never grew up, mira just wants her friend back, remy is just here for a good time, sarcasm shield, so is zhao, steve just had a really rough day at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenievon/pseuds/queenievon
Summary: They believed this with their very bones—so what would it make them, if they were to keep the elixir all to themselves? Had they spun their own web just so they can pass off the righteous desire to strike truth and call the pleasure they felt while doing so; benevolence?Maybe.Maybe they just like stripping the notion of control from others and watching them dance like puppets on a string.ORIn her denial of the horrors taking place, Cahlis wants to prove a point to Chance and ultimately leads her friends to their untimely deaths.





	Time's Up.

**Author's Note:**

> (UNCOMPLETED) 
> 
> But getting there. Thank you for reading in advance and hope you enjoy!! Please leave any and all feedback I promise it is greatly appreciated!! These characters are all from the Pottersworld RPG, Chance King is the only one that is mine. 
> 
> Discloser; because this is a RPG drabble there is not much character detail because those I'm writing for already know the characters so please bear that in mind <3

**Prologue**

 

Many aspects of modern life are so disturbingly taken for granted, whether it be the gift of time—the prophetic need to know how much is left on the clock for oneself. Or control, over the time we think we have left and every tiny aspect of our weak, mundane lives. It’s a false sense of truth, a carefully orchestrated web of lies each and every one of us weave with the repetitive events of everyday life to let us feel a thin and fabricated veil of safeness. Even if a person was to have the necessities to continue breathing, such as water and food, a warm place to sleep—take away their sense of control and it’s like watching a mouse in a maze. Constantly trying to find a way out but always coming to the same conclusion. People can be stupid like that, the need to have that web of lies spun so neatly for the to continue going on with their fundamental activities. If they were to just come to the acceptance that nobody was in control, that death could be around the corner and if it was so what? That was the elixir to happiness. Simple. Content. 

 

They believed this with their very bones—so what would it make them, if they were to keep the elixir all to themselves? Had they spun their own web just so they can pass off the righteous desire to strike truth and call the pleasure they felt while doing so;  _ benevolence?  _

 

Maybe. 

 

Maybe they just like stripping the notion of control from others and watching them dance like puppets on a string. 

 

Their shadow moved across the moth eaten drapes of a window on the upper floor, pulling it aside as they watched a body move up the pathway and smiled grimly. If there was anybody that needed reminding, it was Steve Sen. 

 

**~**

 

Steve Sen wasn’t someone who waited around to make life happen. He had it all. He had the wealth, the looks and the irresistible charm. It was laughable to think of the possibility that someone wasn’t completely enamoured by him. He no longer desired the approval by his father, he found himself above  _ that  _ even. Because Steve was wanted by the entire female (and sometimes male) population and honestly he couldn’t even  _ blame _ them. His occupation as a  _ trust fund child  _ had grown substantially since he had started his modelling career. He was his own manager, his own best friend, nobody told him what to do. Though he was partial to listen to his inner circle, his  _ friends,  _ but only partially since he wouldn’t be surprised if they were bitter with jealousy at the mere of existence of Steve Sen. Who knew if they would ever try to pull him down from his pedestal? 

 

So when he mentioned to Cahlis about a job he had, a photoshoot themed for the upcoming  _ Halloween _ billboards located at the ‘ _ The Pearl Hotel’.  _ He quickly dismissed her concerns for accepting the job and wrote it off as envy.  _ It was just an abandoned building  _ he had said. And he had been right. Standing in front of the the building he observed it with an upturned nose crinkled in distaste. It had been long time since the hotel had been in its prime—the fences had rusted and the gate creaked as he pushed it aside, slicing open his hand on thorn from the vine smothering any hints of iron. If it were someone else, they might have thought it odd the gate was closed. Especially when they were expecting to walk into a set all ready for their model to make a star appearance. There should be disturbed grass and people coming out to greet him. Lighting on display and artists fussing over his hair and face. But Steve merely twisted his mouth and thought he had been booked by an amateur who was undoubtedly hiding inside, probably trying to find the best places for their model to perform. 

 

Steve pushed open one of the grand oak doors, not an easy feat by any means and swatted away at some cobwebs as he made his way into the foyer with a look of complete and utter disgust. Dust had settled thickly on the sheets covering the abandoned furniture and paint had turned mouldy, stripping the walls of colour. The ground was skittered with debris, damp and dusty from the lack of air and sunlight. “ _ Unprofessional”  _ he snarked humorlessly, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone to take some selfies for his instagram. Even if the photographer that had hired him was wasting his time, he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to show his beloved fans the kind of grit he was dealing with today. Once done, he slipped his phone back into the pocket of his jeans and looked around “Oi! Just ‘cause you haven’t started shooting doesn’t mean I won’t be charging you!” His voice echoed through the corridors, his head tilted back to peer up to the second floor balcony where columns loomed over him. “I charge by the hour!” he called out again, moving deeper into the shell of a forgotten history. 

 

The grand oak door slammed shut behind him. 

  
  


**53hours 13minutes 29seconds**

  
  


“It’s probably nothin’” Chance drawled from where he was stretched out along the sofa in a display of dominant ignorance. Emotionless eyes followed Cahlis about the room like a cat being teased with a feather. His face was carefully constructed to show only what he chose to give, his mouth was set in a firm, indifferent line only to curve into a carved, wicked scythe only when he wanted the other to know of his amusement. 

 

Cahlis paused where she stood to casually flick Chance a searching look, a look that spoke volumes of how much of Chance King she really knew. Not a lot by anyone else’s standards but far more than anyone had ever come to realise. She knew that he was not to be trusted by any means, but could be—if there was enough incentive to make him want something enough. She knew that he was predictable, only in that he was utterly unpredictable. She knew that he was the master of a carefully orchestrated web full of unspoken rules and hard lines that should one even unknowingly cross, as she once had—the consequences were swift and painful. Her bell blue eyes flitted down to the reminder that danced along her forearm like a snake rising from the ashes.  The memory resurfaced along with it, Chance had given her a warning already—it was one more than he had given anybody else, and yet she still did it. Something as simple as a hand on Chance’s shoulder was enough to trigger the boy. It was a hard line, that no one ever dared to cross—the King had decreed he was not to be touched, any kind of skin contact was suited for immediate retribution. Cahlis had decided that she was willing to see what would happen when someone pushed against the already unmoving brick wall. She was willing to take the chance for the opportunity to get under the boy’s skin, just as he did with all of his encounters. Something the two of them shared in common, the enjoyment of pushing one to their very edge and the thrill of seeing what they would face once the edge crumpled out from under their feet. 

 

A scar, stretched across her skin, jagged and an ugly reminder that she had been dangerously in the wrong—something that was never to happen again, or that she had him believe. 

 

Her eyes flickered back over to where he was sprawled out like a domestic cat, her hand having stilled in their movements of her tinkering—gadgets of many shapes and sizes, of all kinds of purposes infiltrated her work space and covered the benches. The only place lacking of any glint of metallic value was the sofa that Chance had so gracefully claimed. They had been discussing the coincidence of a missing person, a boy—around their age, his body found in an abandoned building known as ‘The Pearl Hotel’. It was all over the news, the incident and location of the hotel was only a ten minute drive from Cahlis’ complex. Chance had thought it wasn’t a coincidence that it had happened at that particular location, not when the place held such a long history of complex and puzzling deaths. Cahlis on the other hand, chose to see it differently. If only because it was in her nature to go against any argument for the sake of proving a challenge, but also because the mystery unnerved her. It was easier to pretend it was a trail of coincidences rather then what the worst possible outcome of what it may be--and she wasn’t even sure what that was. 

 

“It is nothing” Cahlis replied to Chance, refusing to let the jagged ice in her stomach tell her otherwise, even if Chance was right--Cahlis wouldn’t let it sink its claws into her skin, she wasn’t a weakling after all. She could hold her own, could probably take out anything in that miserable, god forsaken building too. She watched the glitter of amusement pool into the boy’s eyes and found herself becoming frustrated, just the idea that he wasn’t taking her seriously made her skin hot and irritable—even more so that she knew he was doing so on purpose, and that she was letting him. “I won’t go into that building just to prove you wrong King” she said bluntly, deliberately going back to focus on her tinkering. 

 

Chance examined his fingernails with a bored expression, “even if everyone else would?” he drawled slyly before leaning forward and squishing his cheek against the palm of his hand, “we could turn it in ta a game—unless yer too scared” he suggested with an air of childish innocence—even if Cahlis knew better than to believe it. His accent was rough, like gravelled stone—only existing as a result from being raised in a neighbourhood filled with the minorities—unlike Cahlis , who had been raised with wealth and stability. Chance had always liked to surround himself with those from higher places. He leaned back then, the carefully constructed look of indifference settled onto his features once more. Cahlis felt as though he had withdrawn from her and it stung. 

 

She hesitated again, cursing at herself too late for already falling over his carefully laid trip wire and stared—he knew it was near impossible for her to turn down a challenge. He reminded her of a mischievous cat when he behaved like this, she could almost see the playful twitch of a tail with her imaginary mind—a subtle warning that a game had already begun in his. 

 

Cahlis snorted, “I am not scared, you know why? Because there is nothing to be scared of” she replied dryly as she moved her project over to the less cluttered table and tried to ignore the questioning stare that burned against her skin. She ground her teeth, “fine, but I get to make the rules. And it will only  happen if everyone agrees—you hear?” 

 

Chance shrugged as though her answer was the least interesting thing in the world and in four minutes he was fast asleep. 

  
  


**32hours 45minutes 15seconds**

  
  


“I thought you said everyone was going to come” Cahlis said accusingly, seated in a diner booth as she waved a chip smothered in tomato sauce in Chance’s direction and stared with wary eyes and a resigned constitution.

 

Chance slurped loudly from a pink striped twirly straw dipped into his banana milkshake and met the annoyed stares of his company with a blank, indifferent gaze. After a long moment, Chance eventually pushed aside his milkshake to slump a cheek against the palm of his hand as his obsidian eyes settled on the girl with a heavy weight. “They will, so long as ye convince Genghis ‘nd Remy ta come—“ his gaze flickered over to the two joining them, “the others will follow” he stated dryly. 

 

Genghis snorted whereas Remy rolled her eyes. Both looked from Cahlis to Chance with calm curiosity, a trait that could only have been built from experiencing many years first hand—the likes of Chance King.  Cahlis furrowed her brows as she contemplated Chance’s words, Remy was the golden girl everyone idolised. She had been the class representative, honour student whilst maintaining the perfect GPA—yet she was never the type to turn down a bit of fun, even if it meant bending (or breaking) a few of the rules. She was a girl who had her head on her shoulders and  was someone their band of misfits looked up too. Cahlis could understand why their friends would listen to her once convinced. She wasn’t an unrealistic prodigy, but rather someone they could all relate too and even hope to be. But even Cahlis could only assume at best, three of them if not more would take on the girl’s influence. Whereas Genghis, well he was really only useful for giving infinite piggy back rides, his jock build and his only real influence was over Charlie. Which meant everyone else Chance had already taken into account. She mulled it over for a moment longer, realising that those who were left were all easily influenced under both her and Chances notions. 

 

Remy picked up her lime milkshake and sipped, “where are we going if I may ask?” she asked politely, sapphire eyes sparked with fond amusement—she knew from experience that if Chance and Cahlis were involved, it usually wasn’t because they wanted to organise a charity event (unless there was some ulterior motive). 

 

“Aye” Genghis leaned forward to rest his chin in the palm of his hand, his voice thick with his Scottish accent “what is it that's run so far afoul ye're asking our permission t'come rather than the usual—“ he waved his hand with what appeared to be some sort of violent beckoning. 

 

Chance merely returned Cahlis’ stare with a blank indifference until she looked away and came to the realisation that she would receive no help from him with this. A soft sigh fell from her lips before they spread into an enthusiastic grin as she faced her friends, “run afoul? Not at all, just a bit of harmless, youthful fun” she cooed. And then as Genghis raised a questioning eyebrow she added “also I may have a point to prove but really it will be fun. Everyone loves a good haunted house right?” 

 

“Haunted house?” Remy repeated lightly, sitting up a little straighter as her interest piqued. 

 

Cahlis nodded, “you bet.”

 

“Only if everyone is able to come” Chance cut in, though his attention was focused on the television—he immediately held theirs. “Otherwise Cahlis won’t have enough hands to hold” he continued casually as though he hadn’t just deliberately baited the her. 

 

Cahlis scowled at the betrayal and scoffed, “hardly” she denied easily despite the amused titters that scattered the diner like wind blown wheat grass. She shifted in her seat to hide the half truths she wasn’t sharing with her friend, her eyes landed on Chance who continued to ignore her but knew that if she spoke her concerns it meant that he had won by default. If she admitted she was worried about the history of the building that meant admitting that Chance was right. 

 

Remy placed a tentative hand on Cahlis’ shoulder, “even with us all there it will most likely be me asking to hold your hand” she commented with a half smile. Cahlis was a walking contradictory and so help anyone who tried to put her in a metaphorical box. Not that Remy wasn’t incapable of defending herself or Genghis for that matter, but their band of misfits knew that when it came to protection and defence—next to Chance, Cahlis was equally adept in those fields if not more advanced. Where Chance was continuously underestimated due to his small build, it was the energy surrounding him that made others give him a second glance. The air of complete confidence was something of a rarity in the world they lived in, it made Chance someone to be respectfully feared. Cahlis on the other hand, though lacking the complete and utter unwavering confidence that Chance possessed—had the training and studies of a powerful weapon in her own right from a very young age, which then gave her the confidence she wore like a second skin. 

 

Genghis looked to Remy in surprise "So, ye're going then? I'd have thought mayhap ye'd be too busy helping Olivia ready for her graduation,” 

 

Remy’s smile spread ear to ear, her shoulders shifted back in pride “I don’t see why not. There’s nothing I can really help her with and besides when are we planning on doing this? It could be a fun thing to do after her graduation from medical school” her eyes glittered with enthusiasm, 

 

Chance cut in, “tomorrow night” he said bluntly, not shifting his gaze from the television until he heard a strangled noise come from Cahlis’ throat. A slow smile carved onto his lips, a stark contrast to the lack of emotion in the depth of his eyes “ye didn’t think we would be goin’ in the middle of the day would ye? wot would scare us, dust particles?” 

 

He watched her contentedly as she wrestled with the inner goings of her mind. They had said Cahlis would make the rules, but the girl couldn’t speak against Chance in front of Remy and Genghis without giving them an explanation. 

 

Remy sunk slightly in her seat, “oh” she frowned lightly, “I don’t think Liv will be able to come then.” Olivia had far too much prepping and organising to do before her big day, disappointment settled on Remy like a dark cloud shadowing the sun. 

 

“But ye are still goin’ ta come right Rem?” Chance asked indifferently, the only casualness about his question was in the tone of his voice. Remy turned her attention to him with an easy yes on the tip of her tongue, only for it to sputter as her breath hitched in her throat at being under the full scrutiny of Chance King. It was an odd experience, much similar to a deer caught in headlights or baring her throat to a hungry wolf. Remy was only use to dealing with Chance’s vague inclination that he was ever paying attention, that’s all anyone could ever hope for with the small blonde. Never had he completely concentrated on her as she spoke and she found it rather disconcerting. 

 

After a heartbeat she cleared her throat, flustered as she attempted to regain her balance and donned a cheshire like grin “of course I am, someone has to come to keep you in line” she teased before breaking contact and focusing her attention back onto her milkshake with newfound interest. 

 

Genghis reached up to scratch the back of his head and shot Cahlis an amused glance, “count me in, I'll not pass up the chance. Someone aught to bring a camera” he grinned, flashing a set of pearly white teeth while his muscles stretched underneath the fabric of his sweater.  

 

Remy rolled her eyes but finished the rest of her milkshake before sliding from the booth, “okay well I have to go! This was great” she leaned it to embrace Cahlis with a brief hug before sending a small wave in Chance’s direction, “I’ll see you both tomorrow night don’t forget to send me details.” She turned to Genghis then and placed a hand on her hip, “need a lift? It’ll save you taking the bus” her lips twitched upwards. 

 

Genghis nodded coming to his feet, “"aye, that'd be fair helpful of ye, Remy” he answered whilst getting out his wallet, "I'll get ye milkshake for ye" he stated as he dropped a few notes on the bench as Remy uttered a thanks and sent a collective wave towards Cahlis and Chance before following Remy out the door. 

 

As soon as the two had left, Cahlis turned to Chance “I said I’ll only do this if everyone else did” she said immediately, knowing the she was toeing the line but was willing to risk it for the possibility of not having to enter the abandoned building for the sake of proving a point. Chance tilted his head, the only inclination that he was listening as his gaze stayed focused on the television. Cahlis all but growled before speaking up again, “you heard her, Olivia won’t come.” 

 

Chance swirled his straw around in his glass, “she will” was his only reply to a frustrated Cahlis. She watched as he picked up his phone and after a moment her own buzzed with a notification. 

 

**1:47pm**

**From; Chance**

**To; Cahlis, Remy, Genghis (+8 others)…**

 

**_Haunted House renegade tomorrow night at seven thirty._ **

**_Remy/Genghis/Cahlis are all in._ **

 

**_Be there._ **

  
  


Cahlis glanced up at Chance as both of their phones started to buzz in response to the group message then watched as he flipped his on silent and slipped it into the front pocket of his shirt. She sighed as she pushed around the rest of her chips as she thought about everything she would need for their nightly adventure. At least with all of the going it was bound to be nothing more than a case of breaking and entering, even if Olivia didn’t come (which she doubted but still Chance and her both knew that it was too late to back out now.) Safety in numbers, right?

  
  


**11hours 58minutes 16seconds**

  
  


_ Invincibility. _ A feeling as wondrous as it was deadly to the youth walking the streets and sneaking out for the taste of what chasing those infinite moments felt like. The moments that occurred from dusk til dawn filled with intoxications and repeated mistakes. It was the time where secrets began and pacts were made, kept hidden underneath their ribs as they lived out the rest of their lives until  _ death _ do us part. 

 

A smile carved into their cheeks at the thought of the  _ not so secret  _ event planned for tonight. A shame really, but a lesson must be taught when the opportunity presents itself. A secret not kept well is a secret that can  _ kill.  _

~

 

“I thought you said seven thirty?” Mira piped up when Chance made his appearance on the sidewalk of  _ The Pearl Hotel  _ with Cahlis and Zhao in tow. 

 

Chance stared blankly at her and said nothing as he took a long drag of his cigarette to then blow the exhaling smoke into her face. “Did I?” he finally replied, shifting his gaze to where Haneul was hanging behind her. Never too far away, but never close enough. It was what broke their friendship to begin with. But that was all in the past, and though they had never become what they had once been all those years ago. There was always a familiarity whenever the three of them came together, the same habits still existed and were harder to kill than Chance’s nicotine addiction. For these reasons he would step in, it was almost an instinct—that they were untouchable back then and even more so now. They were the original trio, even if Chance had well and truly detached himself after all these years. Mira and Haneul were still closer to him than almost anyone else ever could. 

 

Almost everyone excludes Zhao and Cahlis. The new and improved trio in Chance’s life. Though the two of them would never know  _ facts  _ about Chance King’s life from the past, (Chance never bothered to open his wounds a second time) they existed in Chance’s  _ present.  _ They knew where he drew his lines after testing them themselves. They were familiar with his expressions and responses, what triggered him and what would  _ always  _ happen after. They knew Chance right  _ now _ , which some could say was better than those who knew him in the past. 

 

“Why do you have to be like that?” Haneul asked already not expecting an answer as he pulled Mira away from the smoke exhaling from Chance’s lungs. 

 

“If you have a problem you could always just leave” Zhao chimed in from where he was draped across Chance’s shoulders like a silk scarf. 

 

Haneul face twisted into something akin to anger and opened his mouth before Mira placed a hand on his arm, “it’s fine” her face was one of a vanishing hope that was too stubborn to die. “We want to go with you Chance, don’t we Han?” 

 

Chance watched them with faint amusement as Cahlis held a small knife and let it dance between her fingers “you both have a way of pretending like you’re asking a question when everyone can see that you’re not  _ really  _ asking anything at all” she observed casually. 

 

“Is that a  _ knife  _ Cahlis?” Emma’s voice came from the Hotel’s courtyard, Cahlis gave Chance a look before slipping through the already half open gate. He followed behind and brought those out on the sidewalk to inside the fence to find a small crowd gathered there waiting and Emma stood, arms crossed in an archway over the front steps. 

 

“It’s reassurance with a pointy end,” Cahlis flashed a grin, “Ccan never be too careful Em, with all the rumours going around about this place I certainly wasn’t going in unarmed.” 

 

Chance observed the small group of misfits he had gathered, Charlie of course was there arms wrapped around Genghis’ like he was an extended limb. Though his hands were white from holding onto the other boy too hard, his face held no fear and instead blew Chance a kiss as his gaze met his own. "Aye, Cahlis, ye think we've still need for protection against something frightful?"  Genghis’ voice filled the courtyard. 

 

Cahlis placed a hand on her hip and cocked her head, “you tell me” before looking around, “where’s Remy and Olivia?” 

 

“I’m here!” Remy’s voice sounded breathless as she wound her way into the courtyard, “I couldn’t pry Liv away though” she shrugged apologetically before grinning, “there was no way I was going to miss the fun though”,

 

“So Liv couldn’t make it, Thistle isn’t coming either” Apollo’s voice chimed in, a sight of constant chill and good vibes, “but s’all good, I’m here. You’re here. We’re all here and we’re gonna have a good time, my hands are readily available for holding—free of charge” he sent Emma and Remy a wink that went ignored. 

 

Cahlis turned her head to Chance, “they couldn’t  _ make it? _ ” she mimicked to the blonde in question. 

 

Chance returned her glare with an impassive face as the end of his cigarette glowed red. He tilted his head slightly as she didn’t drop her glare,  _ what are you going to do about it?  _ His blank gaze challenged her silently until she looked away in frustration. 

 

He had just made her swallow her own words. Nothing was fair in this world after all, not a thing. And it was her own fault to presume Chance had done anything to enforce the participation of others—he just didn’t care that much. 

 

And honestly, it was far more entertaining watching the realisation and acceptance of their own mistake swell in the depths of their eyes. 

 

Zhao’s head turned on his shoulder and poked the blonde in the cheek, “Cha Cha I’m bored, when are we going inside?” 

 

Chance merely raised an eyebrow at the group who stared back at the two boys for a heartbeat and a moment before the hint settled in. Genghis; always the calm boat that never rocked was the first up the steps, encouraging a less than compliant Charlie along the way. Emma, Cahlis and Remy quickly followed with linked arms, for Genghis was the rock they all leaned on for strength. Not that Chance, Zhao or Apollo weren’t strong. In fact, mentioned size  underestimated a couple pages backChance was constantly underestimated due to his short frame but had overthrown Genghis in at least  _ half  _ of their arm wrestling matches (always initiated by Genghis the jock.) 

 

But Genghis had the soft gentle nature and personality to constantly be there to support his friends, whereas Apollo was known to never pass up an opportunity to swoon the ladies (a trait that never did him any favours.) All that was left was Chance and Zhao whom were a package deal combined of asshole tendencies and wouldn’t lift a finger to help anybody unless it benefited them. 

 

Apollo, true to his name followed right behind the girls in case they needed his arms to clutch on too in times of need. Which left Haneul waiting impatiently for a slow moving Mira, who glanced over her shoulder to where Chance and Zhao were to follow up the rear. Her eyes flickered to Zhao and hardened, obviously willing him to leave so that the trio could have a conversation without listening ears. But nobody moved. Resigned, she followed Haneul and the others up the steps and disappeared inside. 

 

Chance moved to take a step forward but the silk scarf draped across his shoulders held him back, “strange, don’t you think Cha Cha?” Zhao commented as they watched them all disappear. Chance turned his head so that he could watch the brunette’s face. “How she just doesn’t take a  _ hint _ , why is it people are so dim-witted?” he observed. 

 

Chance stared indifferently at the brunette,  _ hope _ he thought to himself before answering “are ye still jealous?” he said dryly. 

 

Zhao didn’t react to Chance’s bait, like usual and just stared past him instead. “No. You’re mine. You made a deal with me and I don’t plan on breaking it on my end anytime soon” he stated firmly with a sense of calm, “she’s just—“ 

 

“Enough.”

 

Zhao tilted his head to look at Chance curiously, he hadn’t even started but Chance knew what he was about to say. “They’re never going to change Cha Cha, so why do you let them stick around?” 

 

Because they were the Blackheath Trio, and Chance had never been good at letting go of his things. 

 

When Chance didn’t answer, Zhao yawned and leaned more heavily on the blonde, “let’s get this over with” and they headed inside. 

 

~

 

**10hours 17minutes 25seconds**

  
  


“It’s not so bad, not when you kind of expect the shadows jumping out at you and all the cobwebs. As long as we stick together we’ll be fine” Emma chirped with a false sense of calm, holding onto Remy’s arm as the torchlight shone through the room. 

 

Apollo instantly moved closer to the blonde girl and earned himself a glare, “what?” he asked taking a small step back, “you said it not me and besides, why is it not okay for guys to get scared too? because  _ that  _ is sexist my dear friends so can  _ someone hold my bloody hand. _ ” 

 

“It  _ is  _ okay for guys to get scared, we just don’t trust  _ you  _ to not act on it” Remy replied smartly,

 

“A smart decision if you ask me” Cahlis cut in casually as she inspected her surroundings with interest, “ask one of the boys Apollo, I daresay they won’t bite” her eyes landed on Chance, “well, most of them.”

 

Apollo looked to Genghis first, but Charlie quickly cut in “don’t think so Meyers, the only reason I’m  _ here  _ is to fully appreciate my boyfriend and his biceps in the appropriate setting. It’s bad enough we’re even in the same  _ room  _ as you all” he finished bluntly whilst Genghis shot Apollo an apologetic look. 

 

Apollo turned his head, “no one’s keeping you here” he commented under his breath before he looked to Haneul and Mira to see his arms hugging her from behind. “Couples, couples everywhere—I don’t even  _ know  _ what you two are” he commented as his gaze landed on Zhao and Chance at the back. 

 

Zhao blinked, “we’re not anything.” 

 

“We’re not even friends” Chance drawled lazily, a hint of a smile ghosted his lips.

 

Apollo waved a dismissive hand “let me rephrase. I don’t  _ want  _ to know honestly, it’s not  _ fair.  _ Us humans are not meant to be lone wolfs, we are pack animals. Like penguins. We need to huddle together to  _ survive.”  _

 

_ “ _ I think one less won’t hurt anybody” Charlie commented from beside Genghis. 

 

“Is that no' something penguins do to help themselves and their young fair through the cold, to slow the process of freezing to death, Apollo” Genghis said thoughtfully, “but I've no' treated a penguin yet, me information could be wrong.”

 

“I don’t think penguins are the right species for you, they’re hardcore romantics. You’re more of a—“ Charlie’s hands made a series of gestures before he added “Black Widow, but not the female. You’re going to get eaten alive.”

 

“This place must not have been cleaned for over a decade” Emma announced as Apollo opened his mouth in objection. She battered yet another cobweb out of the way and accidentally into Apollo’s unsuspecting face. 

 

He let out a high pitched scream at the touch causing everyone to jump and then glare at the boy who was waving his arms around in panic. “Get it off me, get it off  _ me.  _ Was there a spider? Somebody  _ look”.  _

 

_ Smack.  _

 

Apollo was clutching the back of his head in pain as Cahlis was not so innocently standing over him with an old leather book. She casually threw the book aside and grabbed his hand, “try anything and I’ll cut off a limb” she commented before she pulled him unwillingly forward into the next room. 

 

“You put the  _ fun  _ in funeral Cahlis” Remy called after her as she followed, 

 

“Or the  _ sass  _ in assassination?” Emma joined in. 

 

Apollo groaned from the next room and his voice carried over “is it too soon to say I put the  _ ay  _ in slaying?”  _ Thump.  _ “OW. You could have just said  _ yes!”  _

 

Zhao turned to Chance and reached out, pausing only to search his eyes for silent permission before he grasped the blonde’s chin and tilted it towards him for a better examination. Chance raised a silent question to which Zhao replied, “you put the  _ hot  _ in psychotic” before letting go. 

 

Chance snorted, “ _ obviously _ ” before adding, “I prefer the term creative.” 

 

Zhao hummed, “if you’re so creative tell me what I put in glitter.” 

 

“Lit” Chance’s reply was instant, “ye put the  _ lit  _ in glitter” he said as they began to follow everyone into the next room. 

 

“A smoker’s response” Zhao said indifferently, not entirely pleased. 

 

“It’s the only response yer goin’ ta get since yer breathin’ down my neck every day” Chance drawled, pulling out another white stick as to emphasise his own words. 

 

“Are you implying my presence drives you to smoke poison?” Zhao asked curiously, 

 

Chance turned his head to the brunette, “light me” he demanded as Zhao reached into Chance’s pocket and pulled out the lighter. He ignored the boy’s questioning gaze as the flame flickered and the end of the cigarette glowed red as he breathed in. “M’not implyin’ it” Chance said as he breathed out, “m’statin’ a fact.” 

 

“Good. I’d hate for you to think I liked you” Zhao replied as they made their way into the room. 

 

_ Bang.  _

 

The door slammed shut behind them. 

 

Everyone jumped, turning to stare at Chance and Zhao wide eyed, before muttering under their breath and moving on “What’s your problem?” Haneul hissed. 

 

“You.” Zhao replied instantly. 

 

Chance showed no reaction as he met Haneul’s gaze, then after a moment he turned to where the door was now shut “that wasn’t me” he said with casual indifference. 

 

“Of course it was, you wouldn’t be able to resist trying to scare us” Mira cut in, as though she was trying disarm the group before they reached a state of panic whilst also convincing herself. 

 

“I don’t need ta try, ye are doin’ a good job of it on ye own” Chance drawled, already bored with the conversation. He shouldered past them both with Zhao in tow. 

 

Haneul tried the handle, “this isn’t funny Chance, unlock it” he demanded as he glared at the blonde. 

 

“I don’t like repeatin’ myself Han” Chance called out as he walked away, 

 

“Come on Haneul, it’s just Chance and his games” Mira tugged on Haneul’s arm so they wouldn’t get left behind as the group moved forward with Chance. 

 

“Ah yes, Mira the mighty” Chance commented dryly, “tell me Haneul, how does it feel always having to rely on your dearly beloved to protect you?” 

 

Haneul growled as Cahlis made an appearance, “why can’t you three sort out your issues like normal people? As in, when we’re not exploring an abandoned building with a murderous history for kicks.” 

 

“Uh, what?” Apollo asked, blinking at Cahlis with her hand still clutched in his. 

 

“Murderous history?” Emma repeated, eyes growing wide. Zhao’s detached gaze flicked to Chance, unsurprised at the blonde’s lack of reaction. 

 

Oblivious to her friends reactions, Cahlis continued moving about the room with cautioned interest. The knowledge of the history the building held had her somewhat prepared for its level of creepiness and had made her relatively curious as to whether they will find anything related from the it’s most recent victim. 

 

“Does anyone ever watch the news? It was only a month ago when--where’s Remy?” Cahlis stopped in her tracks, as though she only just processed something. 

 

“Oh, um—she went with Genghis and Charlie. They uh, needed a bathroom and since we can’t go back through  _ that  _ way” Emma gestured in the general direction of the stairwell up ahead. 

 

“Oh yeah,  _ great  _ plan. Let’s all  _ seperate _ ” Apollo’s sarcasm filled the room, “ _ nobody  _ is going to die that way, why don’t we whip out a Ouija board next?” 

 

“Did anyone tell them there wouldn’t be any plumbing?” Cahlis asked, blatantly ignoring Apollo’s concerns with ease. 

 

“Unless the  _ murderer  _ lives here and had it installed” Apollo’s sarcasm did a poor effort of hiding his fear. Emma made a noise and caught the Cahlis’ free arm. 

 

“The murderer doesn’t live here Polly” Chance’s bored voice drawled through the eeriness of the room, Zhao tilted his head in interest as Chance held his friends attention. His obsidian eyes stared back at them dully at the realisation they expected him to continue, “the bodies found were just that,  _ found.  _ There’s a reason this place hasn’t been torn down by the authorities.” 

 

Zhao’s eyes examined him thoughtfully, “it’s not the scene of the crime, it’s just a dumping ground” he rounded off. 

 

“A  _ historic  _ dumping ground” Chance corrected. 

 

Emma’s face was one of repulsion and horror, “and  _ who  _ thought this was going to be  _ fun?”  _

 

_ “ _ My sentiments exactly” Apollo cut in. 

 

Cahlis flicked a glance at the closed door behind them, and hurriedly changed the subject “well, doesn’t matter now. We’re just going to have to keep moving forward, find a window and break it or something.” 

 

“You got us into this mess Chance you had better get us out” Haneul’s voice came from the corner of the room, where Mira punched him lightly to shut up. 

 

Everyone turned, “oh” Zhao started, “I forgot about you” and turned away. “Shame it didn’t last for long.” 

 

Mira’s features twisted bitterly, “can we just get along for  _ one freaking day _ ?” she chided both Haneul and Zhao, but her eyes were on Chance. “I’m sick of you guys throwing shade left right and centre”.

 

Zhao gazed at her expression with little interest, “that sounds like a you problem.” Clearly not willing to share anytime soon. 

 

Chance watched the interaction with a blank face, they were all stubborn. All set in their ways not refusing to move a budge, yet they all had their claws so sunken in to each other’s skin it also made it impossible to let go. He had never wanted much, he wanted an apology from them both. He wanted Mira to demand to be treated how she deserved and he wanted Haneul to not take his best friend or partner for granted. It was about as sentimental as Chance King got and yet, it was the one thing he never received. 

 

He flicked an empty gaze at Zhao “play nice” before turning back to the couple, “ye both know wot I want, do it ‘nd it’s all over.” Not that water could go under the metaphorical bridge because Chance had long ago watched it burn with the fire they had started. 

 

Haneul’s face was pinched, like it always was when he thought of swallowing his pride, whereas Mira just appeared defeated served with a side of regret. 

 

It wasn’t Chance’s problem anymore. But the distant scream that quickly followed was.

 

~

 

**9hours 55minutes 06seconds**

 

“I think it came from upstairs” Emma’s worried voice echoed through what Chance would have to assume as the entrance hall. Which meant the door that locked behind them was from the foyer. Someone had started a game and had already made the first move before they even realised they were playing. Chance was going to have to start paying attention, if his instinct is correct then he also thinks they missed out on their second turn as well. 

 

“Oh yeah, that makes  _ so much sense _ ” Apollo said sarcastically through gritted teeth, “let’s go  _ towards  _ the screaming. That’s not how anybody in every horror movie died  _ ever _ .”

 

“Shut up if you’re not going to say something useful asshole” Cahlis snapped as she moved towards the staircase with her knife drawn. 

 

“Is no one  _ listening to me? _ Has anyone watched a horror movie ever? Right now there is someone on the other side of a screen tell ya’ll how dumb you are and you deserve to die. We need to be going  _ that  _ way” he pointed to the exit that had locked them inside. “I know you’re some sort of dominatrix midget King, but I’m a lover not a fighter. Sarcasm is the only wall of defence I’ve got.” 

 

“Does Polly want a cracker so he can shut the fuck up?” Chance threatened, despite his voice one of indifference “If there is someone else here I would hate to be disappointed by giving away our location.” 

 

Zhao looked at Chance, “now that’s tempting,” 

 

Chance returned his look with a cheshire cat grin, “I just want to play their game.” 

 

“I agree with him” Haneul spoke up, jerking his head towards Apollo. “We’re better off getting out of here and calling the authorities.” 

 

“Good plan” Zhao replied, “why don’t you go tell Genghis and Remy’s parents that their children are dead while you’re at it.” 

 

Emma turned her worried gaze to Zhao, “don’t say that--I don’t want to think about it”, 

 

Cahlis’ gaze whilst narrowed and watching for any signs of movement as she scoped it out asked casually “what about Charlie?” 

 

Zhao blinked as though surprised, “he has people that care about him?” Chance snorted. 

 

Mira, who had been uncharacteristically quiet took a step towards Chance, “so what’s the plan?” she asked, shrugging off Haneul’s protesting hand as she did. 

 

Chance raised an eyebrow at her,  _ interesting.  _ “The plan is to out maneuver them.” 

 

Zhao added in a casual manner “and save Remy and Genghis.”

 

“And Charlie” Emma pipes in with a frown, 

 

“Do we have too?” Chance jutted out his bottom lip playfully, Emma threw an amused expression in reaction to his face. Chance was clearly enjoying himself. He turned his attention back to Mira. “Look at ye, takin’ a stand ‘nd choosin’ a side” he crooned, and leant against one of the pillars on the stairwell. He took a lot of pleasure from Haneul’s expression in this moment. “I forgot ye even had a personality it’s been so long” another jab. More silence. 

 

Mira stared back into obsidian iris’, her face flickered a shadow of hope “too long” she answered quietly. 

 

Cahlis rolled her eyes, and whipped around to face them all “They could be in trouble right now and you’re all crying about shit that happened years ago. This is happening  _ now.  _ I don’t care if you don’t come with me” she stared pointedly at Apollo and Haneul, “if you’re not going to be useful then  _ leave already. _ ” She pushed ahead, as she brushed past the blonde she said his name, a demand and a plea to help her--knowing that with Chance, she would be indebted. 

 

He turned his back on them all and followed her up the stairwell with a brunette dragging his feet behind him like a heavy cape. Emma hurriedly took her place by Cahlis’ side and Mira followed behind closely behind, looking over her shoulder to Haneul and Apollo “it’s the right thing to do” she said clearly, meeting Haneul’s gaze. 

 

He sighed, obediently falling in behind her as he had done for many years. Apollo stared unmoving, trying to make a decision before catching up to the group before adding “na ah you aren’t leaving me behind, that guy  _ always  _ dies in the movies.” 

 

They reached the top of the grand staircase, “I think it came from this direction” Emma said, her voice unsteady. 

 

“This place is so big it’s hard to tell” Cahlis reassured her as she inspected both directions. “They’ve gotta be on this floor though, the elevators obviously wouldn’t work and there  _ would  _ be a stairwell going to the other floors but--” 

 

“We wouldn’t have heard it so clearly if they weren’t on this floor” Mira said helpfully. 

 

Chance was quiet, still thinking about the look in Mira’s eyes as she made her decision. When she took a step towards him and a step away from Haneul. It was new, and different. Like something had snapped and a realisation dawned on a new day. Haneul of course, was his same righteous self--him and Chance, even during their better days had never truly seen eye to eye. They hadn’t needed too, not when Mira was there to glue them all together and even now, Mira had that power over Haneul. Chance had known it, had seen it and even tried to make Mira realise she could never lose. It seemed now, she either knew it--or had stopped caring. 

 

“We need to split up” Chance’s voice echoed down the dark corridor. 

 

“I must have misheard you” Apollo’s said disbelievingly, 

 

“We can’t  _ split up _ , what if--” Haneul objected, his voice turned quiet “what if there  _ is  _ someone else here?” 

 

Chance appraised him with an empty look “than make sure you don’t die.” 

 

“It makes sense” Cahlis acknowledged, “we all have our phones, we can message if something happens and” Apollo opened his mouth to protest so she palmed his face “ _ and  _ if those three are actually in trouble we will find them quicker.” 

 

“Then who?” Emma asked, her voice quiet. 

 

Cahlis wrapped an arm around her, “you’re sticking with me okay?” and earned herself a small grateful smile.

 

Chance and Mira’s eyes met, his held a challenge and an expectation. Hers was teetering on the edge of making a choice before her gaze hardened with a decision. “I’ll go.” 

 

Haneul made a strangled noise, “ _ no _ we shouldn’t be splitting up” he threw Chance a glare that was promptly ignored. 

 

Mira turned on him, “are you coming with me or not?” 

 

Haneul sputtered, “I--you,  _ we shouldn’t be splitting up.  _ We shouldn’t even  _ be  _ here, you’re all stupid.” He didn’t say no. 

 

“We could always find a window to throw you out of” Zhao offered casually, earning himself a glare as well. 

 

“As if I would ever abandon her” Haneul replied, sending Chance a look. 

 

Chance turned around and started to head along the corridor, not waiting for the others to follow. “Bye then!” Zhao’s bright voice chirped as he trailed after the blonde. 

 

Cahlis approached Mira, “make sure you call me if anything happens okay?  _ Anything”  _ before patting the girl on the shoulder and guiding Emma after Chance. 

 

Apollo stood there, hovering uncertainty with whom he should follow. He knew Mira was strong and a decent fighter, even if Haneul was not. The idea that the group was splitting unevenly had left him uncomfortable and played on his morals. If there was something hidden in the shadows, Apollo  _ knew  _ his best option was to stick with the larger group, not just for size but he had seen Chance fight and despite the blonde’s height--the boy gave him a sense of safety that he’d never confess to feeling. Not to mention Cahlis and Zhao, though Apollo didn’t suspect them to be as unhinged as the blonde--he figured they’d have  _ some  _ crazy to be friends with the boy. Besides, they hadn’t asked  _ him  _ to leave. 

 

He hesitated, watching the larger group walk away from him and turned to Mira and Haneul who just watched him expectantly.  _ Screw it,  _ he wanted to live. He raised his hands apologetically, “I do  _ not  _ want to be a third wheel” he said, before jogging after the group to catch up with them and fell in beside Cahlis and Emma. “I’m laying my bets on him” he jabbed a thumb in Chance’s direction. 

 

Cahlis snorted. “How heroic. Remind me to never bet on  _ you. _ ” 

 

Apollo blinked at her surprised, “you need reminding?” 

 

“Shut up” Zhao demanded as they followed the dark corridor. The beam from their torch did nothing to ease their minds as the inspected the hall. 

 

Apollo’s voice broke the silence, “has no one tried to call them?” Zhao sent him a dirty look. Apollo snorted, “and you guys think you’re so smart” he chided as he pulled out his phone. “Damn how am I already on sixty percent?” he muttered as he hit Genghis’ name. 

 

They stopped, pausing to listen to the tone dial. There was a moment of silence before the sound of a ringtone was heard nearby. 

 

“That’s Genghis’ phone” Zhao identified the sound of farm animals chorusing, being able to pick that out anywhere (other than its abnormality) after the years the both of them, including Chance shared a dorm in school. 

 

Chance said nothing as he started towards the sound, startling the group around him for a heartbeat before Cahlis hissed and followed him while keeping Emma close. 

 

“Hey” Apollo cried in a hushed whisper at being left to defend for himself. “Oh boy oh boy oh boy this is  _ too creepy”  _ he whined as he hurried after them. 

 

Zhao turned his darkened eyes onto the frantic boy “if you don’t stop talking i’m going to become the one you should be scared of” he said quietly before dismissing him and returned to Chance’s side. 

 

Apollo flicked a stricken look towards Emma and whispered, “he says that like i’m not already.” She sent him a pitying look and gently patted him on the back whilst holding a finger to her lips. 

 

They pushed open the door and found themselves in what use to be a kitchen, but was now littered with debris and dust. The counters blackened with age and scattered on them were old pots and pans. And there lying amongst it all was Genghis’ singing phone. 

 

Chance picked up Genghis’ phone and silenced it. He stared at the brick in his hand for a heartbeat before tossing it to Cahlis. “Where is he?” Cahlis asked nobody in particular as they scattered whilst they looked around. 

 

And then Emma screamed. Cahlis made a choking sound and pulled the girl into her chest. Apollo hung back as he watched the girls reactions, his face drained of colour and looked as though he was about to be sick, “what is it?” 

 

Chance and Zhao moved over, at a time like this was when the world could see how alike they truly were. Their faces lacked any expression as they stared down at the body with dull and blank eyes. Lying in a pool of his own blood, was their scottish friend. Limp, lifeless and definitely dead. Zhao crouched down to hide the glassy eyes staring up at them, “he’s still warm” he murmured quietly. Chance stared at where the blood clung to the boys shirt, he joined Zhao to lift it up and reveal several stab wounds in his stomach. Emma let out another cry whilst Apollo bent over near the wall and was sick. 

 

“What about Charlie and Remy?” Cahlis managed to get out as tears wet her cheeks. At the sound of her name, there was a responsive groan to which Chance’s head snapped up. He pushed past Zhao and moved towards the noise. Around the corner slumped against the counter was the amber haired girl, the side of her face swollen and her lips were red with blood. 

 

“ _ Remy” _ Cahlis rushed to the girls side while Emma seemed to lose control over her breathing.  She checked her pulse and grunted,  _ she was still alive.  _ Her hands moved quickly as she tried to discover any open wounds and sat back when she couldn’t find any. “If she’s injured it’s internal” she concluded. 

 

“ _ If  _ she’s injured?” Apollo’s voice cracked through Emma’s sobs as he came to stand next to the girl, “ _ if? _ ” 

 

Cahlis turned to glare at Apollo, her cheeks wet and with a fire in her eyes. “She could just be concussed” it was more hope than reality. 

 

“But you don’t think that” Emma choked out, coming to sit next to Remy and shakily sweep the hair from her face. “Oh  _ Genghis. _ ” 

 

Remy’s breathing could barely be heard, and when it was it rattled and shook. “Her ribs are broken” Zhao commented calmly, “she’s probably punctured something.” 

 

The sound of buttons dialling turned their attention to Apollo, “I’m calling an ambulance” he said as he wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. 

 

Genghis’ phone buzzed. Cahlis looked at the screen and all colour faded from her face. “Polly” she said, unknowingly using the boy’s nickname, “hang up.” 

 

Apollo didn’t respond at first, but after seeing the girls face he numbly hung up the phone. Cahlis passed the mobile to Chance, and on the screen was a photo of a very bruised and bloody, but alive--Charlie. 

 

**10.13pm**

 

**From; Charlemagne**

 

**Don’t call the authorities if you want him to live.  I’ll know.**

 

Zhao read it from over his shoulder, “whoever this is isn’t very smart, if only they had kept Genghis alive I’d be much more motivated to play by the rules.” Emma made another choked sound at his indifference. He pulled out his own phone and dialled. 

 

Apollo snatched the phone from his hands and hung up. “ _ What are you doing? _ ” 

 

Zhao blinked, his face settled into one of blank nothingness as he took a step towards Apollo. “Don’t touch my things Polly” he said as he took his phone back before adding, “I’m saving Rem,  _ duh. _ ” 

 

“We  _ can’t  _ Zhao--Charlie is still alive” Emma then turned to Chance, “ _ oh  _ what about Mira and Haneul?” 

 

A shocking smile carved into the boys cheeks, “I’m not worried” the blonde replied. He sounded harsh, cruel even. But nobody knew those two more than he did. While Mira wasn’t at Chance’s level, he had always missed her as his sparring partner. No one else played as passionately, or dirty like she did. His inner thoughts didn’t stop what little blood was left in Emma’s cheeks from draining at his lack of empathy. 

 

Chance met Emma’s gaze, “Remy or Charlie?” 

 

She blinked, “what?” 

 

The blonde stared dully, an expression he wore when being asked to repeat himself. “ _ Remy _ or Charlie. Choose.” 

 

She let out a sob, Cahlis stood and wound her arms around the girl protectively, “don’t be an asshole you apathetic twat.” 

 

Zhao slipped his phone away “We should at least end her suffering so we don’t have to listen to her anymore.” 

 

Apollo turned away and started heaving. 

 

Remy groaned causing them all to snap their heads to her lifeless lips, they moved--at first no sound could be heard. The door behind them slammed, causing them all to jump and turn around. And then a faint rasp fell onto their ears, “ _ run. _ ” 

 

~

 

**6hours 31minutes 24seconds**

  
  


“Remy was _ so _ nice” Zhao said into the numbing silence that now fell on them like a veiled blanket. “She must have really cherished you Em, dying like that so you didn’t have to choose between her and Charlie. That’s so  _ her.  _ Meta to the very end” he said fondly before a slight pout formed on his lips, “what a waste” he tutted, “and for C _ harlie  _ no less.” 

 

Apollo swung, only for his wrist to be caught by the smaller blonde. “Wot do ye think yer doin’?” Chance drawled lazily, staring up at the fuming boy who was now struggling against his grasped wrist. 

 

“He—he can’t  _ talk  _ like that, like they didn’t just  _ die right before our eyes. _ ” Apollo was blinking away angry tears, “and you’re both so freakishly  _ calm  _ it pisses me off.” 

 

Chance lips curved upwards just as Cahlis tugged Apollo away, “just leave it Polly” she warned as she sent Chance and Zhao a dirty look and pulled a limp Emma along. 

 

Zhao draped himself over Chance, one of the few ways only he was aloud to touch the boy without having any bones broken. “Cha Cha can we stop? It’s been  _ hours  _ and I’m so hungry I’m going to  _ die”  _ he sulked insensitively. 

 

Chance reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop. He handed it over his shoulder to the brunette, “suck it up buttercup” he said as he flashed a dimpled grin. 

 

Zhao batted the candy away, “I don’t do sugar.” 

 

Chance grinned, “I know.” 

 

Cahlis mutters intelligibly under her breath as she shined the torch, illuminating what appeared to be a dining hall of sort.

 

Emma made a face, “how can you be hungry right now all I can think about is—“ she stopped herself. Her throat swallowing thickly as body teared up again before she whispered “I’m so tired.” 

 

Cahlis hugged the girl encouragingly, she wasn’t one to utter pretty sugar coated words but rather coax a more  _ useful  _ feeling from them. “Listen” she said fiercely, “we’re going to find Charlie” she started and ignored the disappointed noise come from Zhao’s throat. “And we will all get the hell out of here  _ alive.  _ Then when we get help we’re going to come back and get Genghis and Remy too. What we  _ aren’t  _ going to do  _ is let that asshole take anyone else _ .” Emma wiped her tears and nodded, pursing her lips as a determined fire kindled behind her eyes. 

 

“We probably should come back for Mira and Haneul too” Apollo added in dully, the hours of being physically and emotionally drained wore him down. “But maybe after I’ve had a nap and a hot bath— _ man,  _ I could really go for one of those right now  _ oh  _ and some toothpaste, I can taste the chorizo I had for dinner but it’s more  _ acidic? _ ” 

 

“You know, I think you’re best quality Polly is when you  _ don’t talk”  _ Cahlis commented as they moved through the hall. And then the torch went out. 

 

“I wondered when that would happen, I mean, it’s usually the next step in the movies and now” Apollo breathed out shakily, “and  _ now  _ they’re going to pick us off one by one.” Apollo’s believe in the inevitability of his fate could be heard in the defeated tone in his voice. “If I told you guys I’ve never been kissed, would you kiss me? I don’t want to die without ever being kissed oh god— _ oh god _ , I’m the virgin sacrifice. I’m the virgin sacrifice with nothing but sarcasm as my only form of defence. But I guess, there’s a positive in this. I’ve got a higher success rate at surviving than you guys, I mean, no offence. It’s movie statistics. I don’t want to die a  _ virg—“  _

 

Wet lips and a surprised Apollo was all anyone could hear in the darkness. “Apollo?” Emma asked, fear tinged her voice. 

 

“Are you being murdered?” Zhao asked casually, “Cha Cha are you murdering him? Where are you?” 

 

Suddenly Apollo gasped for air, then a  _ thud  _ and an ‘ _ ow’.  _ “Congratulations” Chance’s detached voice filled the room, “now shut the fuck up if ye don’t want me ta cut out yer tongue.” 

 

_ “ _ There’s always that dramatic, ‘ _ I’m going to die’  _ kiss in the movies too isn’t there? Check” Cahlis sniggered. 

 

“You just got played Cha Cha” Zhao commented, “I don’t believe Polly has never been kissed anyone before.” 

 

“Right? at our age?” Cahlis said amused, “but it’s a possibility I mean, it kind of makes sense.”

 

Chance said dryly “his personality makes me want ta kill myself, if that’s not the best preventative against unwanted pregnancies I don’t know wot is.”

 

Apollo replied slyly “is that why you waited until it was dark to kiss me King?”

 

There was a pause, “oh my god you liked it?” Cahlis revelled. 

 

“No wonder he couldn’t get any girls they’re not his type” Zhao said indifferently, “Did you not pay attention in phys ed Polly? Guys can’t get pregnant.”

 

Apollo’s broken voice cut through the darkness with a sob, “I’m going to die and I’ve only been kissed by a blonde midget with psychological issues” he sniffed, “at least he was blonde. I like blondes.” 

 

“Well, it was in the dark—you could always pretend it was someone else” Emma’s quiet voice joined in the temporary distraction. 

 

“Don’t pretend you’ve never dreamed about it, it’s Chance—we all have at one point or another. I think it’s his attitude—or his asshole tendencies“ Cahlis confessed casually.

 

Suddenly a light shone from a nearby table, “oh god, is that another phon-- _ fucking ow” _ Apollo swore as he kicked his toe against a chair. There was a  _ smack  _ and another series of swears. “Who the hell just  _ punched  _ me?” 

 

“I told you didn’t I?” Zhao’s voice suddenly much brighter filled the room, “don’t touch my things.” 

 

“I—what?” Apollo sputtered, unsure what Zhao meant before it clicked. “I didn’t touch him Feng, he touched  _ me”.  _

 

“Irrelevant” Zhao sniffed, “Cha Cha what have I told you about consent?” 

 

“No one else was shuttin’ him up” was Chance’s reply, cutting off Apollo as he tried to reply. “Who’s phone is that?” he asked Cahlis as she picked it up. 

 

“Who else’s would it be then Charlies?” Emma asked. 

 

“It’s not Charlies” Cahlis answered, her voice sounding strange. “It’s Steve’s.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again and please leave all the feedback I promise I will take it on!!


End file.
